


Aragorn and Arwen

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Free-verse poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: A free verse poem dedicated to the love between Arwen and Aragorn.





	Aragorn and Arwen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Aragorn and Arwen**

Aragorn was young and vibrant   
when he first met Lady Arwen.   
He wandered through Rivendell   
and found her dancing in the woods.

Their love grew stronger as the years dwindled on.   
For Aragorn had to prove to Elrond,   
that in order for him to marry Arwen,   
he would have to become king and defeat Sauron.

Aragorn fulfilled the deed   
and became King of the Reunited Kingdom.   
Elrond presented Arwen to the newly crowned king   
where Aragorn and Arwen wed on the first of May.

Their lives were grand and fruitful.   
For Aragorn and Arwen had many children   
And saved Middle-earth time and time again   
from whatever evil passed their way.


End file.
